


just butter?

by laurenswriting



Series: moments happen everywhere [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, baking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i watch food network all the time, farkle. i know what cookie dough is supposed to look like.”<br/>“yeah, and that ain’t it!” </p><p>(or: riley and farkle try baking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just butter?

**Author's Note:**

> Riarkle and a 'Baking gone wrong' - applecrisp

“Okay, it says here that all we need is butter,” Riley said, eyes scanning the box once more. “And lots of it.”

“Are you sure?” Farkle asked. When Riley had shown up with a bag full of “One Ingredient Only!” skillet cookies, he had been doubtful to say the least. Add butter to some cookie powder, pour it into a little skillet and poof! You’ve got a cookie! Not very likely, according to science.

“Only butter?”

“Yes, Farkle, only butter. Do you want to read it for yourself?”

Farkle shook his head, beginning to combine the butter with the cookie mix. He kept missing chunks of butter, causing Riley to step in with her parents’ electric mixer.

“Is it supposed to be this liquidy?” Farkle pulled out a spoon, scooping up the now fully combined batter and pouring it back into the bowl. “Cookie dough is pretty solid, if I remember correctly.”

Riley shrugged, pulling the bowl over to her. “I watch Food Network all the time, Farkle. I know what cookie dough is supposed to look like.”

“Yeah, and that ain’t it!”

Riley rolled her eyes, turning to Farkle and putting her hands on her hips. “We’re trying this, Farkle! It might not look completely correct but you know what? We’re going to try it anyway,” she retorted. Turning back to the bowl, she began scooping the dough into the skillet that came with the package. “I have hope for this cookie.”

Farkle sighed. There was no fighting Riley when she had faith in something. But then again, she had faith in everything.

Twenty minutes later, Riley slipped on oven mitts and pulled the finished cookies from the oven.

“They should not look this greasy. C’mon, Riles, let’s just order Insomnia Cookies. Didn’t you get a gift card for graduation?” Farkle offered, trying to pull Riley away from the suspicious cookies.

“Well, did you over-grease the pan, Farkle?” He went silent, choosing instead to get a spatula to lift the cookies out of their skillets and onto plates. Riley let out a small chuckle, reaching over to cut the cooling cookies in half.

“A toast,” Farkle began, pulling milk out of the refrigerator. “A toast to our first real baking experience, however disastrous it may turn out to be.”

“We only added butter, Farkle! How badly do you think we messed that up?” Riley laughed, Farkle’s smirk never fading from his lips.

“I think the recipe itself is messed up, if you ask my opinion” he said, raising his glass of milk in the air to clink against Riley’s. “Let’s do this thing. Stay strong, Matthews.”

Riley huffed, lifting a piece of cookie to her lips to take a bite. Immediately, her face fell.

“Farkle…” she muttered, watching as he bit into his own piece. Farkle’s eyes went wide, grimacing before running over to the sink to spit out his cookie.

“What even was that?” he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Riley, who was still trying to eat her one piece, could only shake her head. Farkle downed his entire glass of milk as Riley reluctantly chewed and swallowed the cookie.

“We didn’t even add salt! That was worse than an accidental gulp of ocean water!” she choked out, coughing from the overly-salty taste.

“Riley Matthews, throw out everything you bought today and get your Insomnia gift card,” Farkle said, coughing one last time before grabbing his coat. “We’re never baking again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely sauda for requesting this!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are most welcome ♥
> 
> please feel free to leave me a request at rileysrobot.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
